


Art for Tarlan's Elemental Prophecy

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [17]
Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was happy to pinch hit for this BB when there wasn't enough artists to authors.</p><p>Five pieces of art for Tarlan's 2014 Sci-Fi/Fantasy Big Bang story, Elemental Prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Tarlan's Elemental Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elemental Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154735) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



There's a banner graphic, three dividers, and a book jacket.

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Divider 1**  


**Divider 2**  


**Divider 3**  


  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Elemental Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154735) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
